


Party for Two

by Lunicwriting



Series: Coffee Vs Craig [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stuff, creek - Freeform, just some, pls read the first fanfic of the series or you might be confused??, there is some token x clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: Craig is in debt to Token and therefore, on the only weekend he and Tweek could be alone without Tweek's parents, they have to attend a party at Token's house instead of spending the night together. But that won't stop Craig from getting intimate with his boyfriend.





	Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a chapter two of Coffee Vs Craig but somehow it felt wrong to publish them togeher so I'm doing a series instead :3  
> This was actually a request from a friend and I thought it was a fun idea so I wrote it.  
> Anyway
> 
> ENJOY

“Are you sure this is okay, Craig?” Tweek asked, frowning as Craig pushed the door closed.

“Hm? Yeah probably.” Craig shrugged.

“Probably?!” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig walked over, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy who clearly wasn't too happy with this situation. Tweek always loved feeling Craig's arms around him, it felt secure and warm. But his body was too worked up to relax like he usually did. His mind created all kinds of scenarios where this could go wrong and he wanted to play it safe and avoid them all, which was different to what Craig wanted.

“Dude,” Tweek felt his shoulders twitch, like they did when he was nervous or didn't know what to expect,” He's gonna fucking kill us if he finds out! What if he walk in and sees us? What the hell are we gonna say then?!”

Craig grimaced at the thought. He never liked being found out, but it didn´t bother him too much if they were.

“That won't happen,” Craig reassured,” Token is busy with the party and all the drunk idiots, so he won't come here. And you know that Cartman and Kyle are here, too, right? So their bitching at each other will keep Token busy.”

“But what IF he does? It is his room after all.” Tweek asked, pushing away from Craig's chest he'd been held against to look up at Craig, seeing two dark blue eyes looking down on him.

“If he comes he can only blame himself, he knew we were finally able to spend a weekend alone when your parents went to that coffée-thing,” Craig muttered, annoyed. He knew he owned Token after he took Craig's blame for something in school, but to think Token would be this mean to take away his and his boyfriends only alone-time, wasn't something he expected,” I'm not going to let this chance pass, Token can´' stop me.”

“It just feels so weird to do  _ that  _ in Token's room…” Tweek looked around. He'd known Token for years but he had never really been in his room before, and as expected; it was a normal teenagers room, but just a few upgrades than the usual stuff since his family could afford more. 

“You know,” Craig put a finger under Tweek's chin, lifting up his head before planting a light kiss on Tweek's lips,” You're not going to be focusing on the room, but instead on this,” he whispered, letting his other hand still wrapped around Tweek's body fall down to his hips. 

Tweek smiled gently, giving a short kiss back,” Craig, this is too weird.”

Craig raised an eyebrow,” Good weird or bad weird?”

The blonde laughed lightly,” Can't we just… wait until we get home to my house?”

“Nope,” Craig smirked.

He grabbed Tweek's wrist, lead him to the bed at the end of the room. Tweek grimaced, still not sure if this was a good idea of not. There was no way they could do this without leaving some kind of trace and it only made him anxious. 

“Are you sure about this,” Tweek asked again as Craig placed him on the side of the bed,” like, 100% sure.”

Craig thought for a moment,” Yeah?”

“That didn't sound so sure” Tweek muttered. 

The raven haired boy pushed down Tweek without warning, making Tweek shriek in surprise. Craig gave a playful smile, climbing on top of Tweek. He took a hold of Tweek's hands, moving them up over Tweek's head and intertwined their fingers together.

Tweek knew Craig was handsome, he constantly got reminded of it whenever he heard girls chatter about how they wished they could date him. It made Tweek proud to be able to say him and Craig were together, but it was also annoying when he felt like everyone else could be seen as competition. However, moments like this, when Craig showed all his attention to Tweek and made him feel like no one ever could break them apart was when he felt like he had been blinded to just  _ how _ handsome he actually was. It made him all tingly inside and he couldn't help but stare.

Craig pressed their lips together, moving his tongue along Tweek's lower lip, feeling how it shivered when being touched. 

The kiss managed to get Tweek's mind off of the fact that this wasn't his room. He felt himself melt under the heat that filled him, and it continued growing when Craig pushed his tongue inside his mouth. A slight moan escaped from Tweek's lips when his mouth filled up with Craig. 

Craig, on the other hand, had really only had the intention for a make-out session and nothing more, getting Tweek worked up to then leave him hanging just as a repay for the last time, but seeing Tweek,  _ hearing  _ the sighs and his voice spilling out when he let Craig in was only fueling Craig's need for more. 

Craig pulled away. Admiring the smaller boy under him who looked somewhat surprised but anticipating more.

“Wow,” Tweek sighed. 

Craig grinned,” Is that a compliment?” He brushed a hand through Tweek's blonde, messy hair, taking away all the strands of hair that laid over his face.

Tweek smirked, liking the feeling of Craig's hand brushing his hair,” Maybe?” he teased, chuckling when he saw Craig roll his eyes.

“I'd ask you the same actually,” Tweek cooed.

Craig raised an eyebrow, then he felt a knee press up against his crotch, making him flinch under the unexpected contact.

“I guess this-” Tweek's knee pressed against a bulge hidden inside Craig's jeans,” is a compliment?”

Craig studied the grinning face his boyfriend showed him,”Maybe?”

Tweek wrapped an arm around Craig's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“You better have right about that Token won't know about this,” Tweek warned.

Craig slid his hand down Tweek's body, then slowly brushing his fingers up under the green shirt, feeling a spark going through him as he came in direct contact with naked skin. He let his fingers run down and up, leaving chills where they touched.

Tweek's body felt so awake, so conscious of how his boyfriend caressed him that it made him sink away from reality and only focus on them, in this moment.

After an airless make-out session, Craig threw off his black t-shirt on the floor.

“And the hat?” Tweek asked when Craig didn't seem to take it off.

Craig never liked being without it, it was like a part of him.”It stays,” he said, leaning down over Tweek.

With not much strength Tweek pushed Craig to the side of the bed, rolling himself on top of him,” No it doesn't.” He said, reaching out for the chullo hat,

Craig looked dumbfounded for a second, not been expecting Tweek to throw him over, and without realizing it Tweek had released the thick black hair.

He never understood why Craig wanted to hide it, he had the sort of hair every guy wished to have while he himself had unruly hair most of the days, even when he tried to comb it, it always went back to it's original state throughout the day.

Craig glared at Tweek, who noticed his boyfriend's sour mood so he leaned down and kissed his cheek.” Love you,” he whispered between the kiss.

He rested his body completely on top of Craig as he pulled a hand through the black hair he didn't get to see as often as he wanted. 

Craig shuddered. Tweek's slim fingers worked slowly through his hair, it was a pleasant feeling only Tweek could give him, other's touching his hair was just annoying and off-putting. He still felt naked without it but maybe this could be one of those times he'd just go with the flow? 

Craig felt a bit disappointed with himself; having had the intentions to make Tweek feel the same frustration he'd felt when Tweek teased him but it was like it backfired on him instead. He didn't want to stop.

The revenge could come another day, he thought. But right now he wanted to just enjoy a good time with his boyfriend. 

Craig always loved feeling Tweek on top of him, his smaller frame was perfect to wrap his arms around and since he wasn't heavy they could lay in a pile for hours without it hurting him. So when Tweek pressed his body on top of Craig, Craig automatically hugged him, working as a chain to keep them together. 

Tweek nuzzled Craig's neck, leaving small kisses in a trail from Craig's jaw to his collarbone. 

“You'll break my neck off if you continue,” Craig murmured.

Tweek glanced up at him,” From kissing?”

“Yeah,”

“Sound's good,” Tweek grinned, leaving another kiss.

Craig sighed, letting go of the waist his arms held around and lifted Tweek's head up,” Don't like it.”

Tweek eyed Craig, studying his dark blue eyes, and raised an eyebrow,” You sure? From what I'm feeling I think you're lying.” he chuckled, wiggling his hips that was perfectly placed over Craig's crotch area.

“Back at 'cha,” Craig smirked back, knowing he wasn't the only one getting a reaction out of their make-out session after he felt the same sized bugle grind against him, as well.

Tweek suddenly stopped moving. His ears focused on the sound coming from the other side of the door. Craig listened with him.

The voices wasn't anyone he recognized and they didn't seem to lingerie outside the door, which was a relief to both Craig and Tweek.

Craig wasn't someone who wanted to get a lot of attention, but he also really didn't care if anyone found out there was someone in this room but he knew Tweek cared. 

“Don't worry, hun,” Craig talked in a soothing voice, cupping his hands on Tweek's cheeks and made him focus on him instead of the rest of the world. Craig didn't see the same nervousness Tweek had shown in the beginning, which was a good thing,” You know, they won't hear us over the bad emo-music they play downstairs.” Craig grimaced, happy that the music Clyde had chosen for the party was tooned-down by Token's walls to the point it wouldn't make him annoyed.

“I guess,” Tweek seemed hesitant at first but soon initiated a kiss, his heart still beating unnerved from hearing those unexpected voices.

Craig brushed over Tweek's hair, continuing over his back. 

“YOLO, right?” Tweek whispered, giggling.

Craig gave a deadpan stare,”I'm breaking up with you,”

“Aw,” Tweak feigned a sad reply,” Right now?”

Craig pulled his arms around Tweek, lacing his fingers together,”After this.” he said, his voice completely drained from any jokey tone but Tweek knew when his boyfriend wasn't serious so instead of freaking out, as he would have done if it was real, he played along.

“Then at least we can enjoy ourselves a bit more.”

Tweek pulled himself up, sitting on top of Craig with each leg on either side, looking down at his boyfriend. Seeing Craig under him, with bare chest, filled Tweek with butterflies, not only in his stomach but in every corner of his body. This moment would have been perfect if his subconscious could ignore the fact that there was people in the same house. Though the music probably did work as a cover-up for every sound coming from this room he felt like Token could open the door anytime. He felt like the butterflies died the more he let that thought occupy his mind so he closed his eyes and pushed the thought away.

Craig noticed how Tweek's behaviour changed. 

“Hun?” Craig asked, pushing himself up in a sitting position with help of his arms as a way to support his body from falling back down, “Tweek? Are you okay?”

Tweek opened his eyes, and for a moment he looked almost surprised to see Craig's face so close to him,” I am.” He gave a smile, but not one with confidence anymore.

“You know, if you really can't do this anymore then let's just cuddle?”

Tweek pursed his lips together, thinking,”And leave you with a boner?” he asked, nodding down at Craig's crotch.

Craig shrugged,” I'm kinda used to it now, I guess.” he said, giving a playful glare at Tweek, whose expression changed back to a more genuine smile with a laugh coming out.

Craig smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's smile. Sure, he didn't like that they never really passed the make-out and jerking off, but if Tweek wasn't comfortable in the end Craig felt like it wasn't worth it. He leaned in and gave Tweek a light kiss on the cheek. 

Suddenly a creaking sound got both Craig and Tweek's attention, Tweek didn't turn around, knowing exactly where the sound came from.

“Fuck…” Craig cursed under his breath, glaring at something behind Tweek.

“Craig? Tweek? What are you -” 

Token stood in the door opening with a perplexed expression upon finding his friends cuddled up in his bed. It didn't take long before he was fully aware of the situation.”Wait a minute, are you guys- Oh my fucking god are you serious?”

Craig placed a hand around Tweek and pulled him closer,” Get out,” he snarled with a undertone of threat but Token didn't back down.

“Get out? This is  _ my _ room, Craig! If anyone's gonna go it's you two! Why the hell are you in here anyway?” Token immediately interrupted when he saw that Craig was about to answer,”Wait! I don't wanna hear it.” he said, holding up a hand to signal 'stop'.

Craig sighed, letting go of Tweek, who didn't know what to do. Craig nodded to the side, telling Tweek to get off of him, and so he did. Tweek faced Token, who didn't look as upset as he first seemed to be.

“Lock your door next time if you don't want people in here, Token.” Craig informed.

“It's only human decency to not go in to peoples' rooms, Craig.” 

Another person of the friend group appeared behind Token,” What's happening?” 

Clyde looked in on the scene, first wondering why Craig's shirt was off as well as his hat,”Why are-”

“Just-” Token took a step so he covered the scene from Clyde, with a bothered look on his face,” Nothing, Clyde.”

Token felt Craig's studying gaze on him and he threw him a warning-look, trying to tell him telepathic to not say a single word.

Craig flashed a mischievous smirk at Token,” Oh, now I understand.” he cooed, clearly enjoying the way Token acted when Clyde appeared.

Clyde pushed Token to the side and faced Craig and Tweek, who didn't seem to understand a single thing of what was going on anymore.

Clyde seemed equally confused,”Are you and Tweek…” Clyde trailed off.

“No, they were just about to go,” Token glared at Craig.

“No, we weren't,” Craig teased, wrapping an arm around Tweek's neck and pulling him in. Tweek gasped at the sudden contact.” Why do you need the room anyway, Token?” Craig questioned his friend, cocking his head to the side.

“He was gonna show me something,” Clyde informed before Token knew how to answer.

“Oh,” Craig's squinted his eyes,” Right.” he laughed.

Craig felt like he'd teased his friends enough so he looked down on Tweek with a grin,” Let's go, hun.”

Tweek looked back a Craig with a somewhat puzzled look,” Huh?”

Craig reached back for his shirt and chullo hat, putting both on without a second to waste and then stood up, Tweek following his lead.

It was laughable how similar his and Token's excuse to get their partner in bed, he was sure Clyde had been drinking a bit so he probably really thought Token was going to show him something, which only made it more amusing in Craig's mind.

Craig took Tweek's hand, walking up to Token and Clyde, Token not letting his eyes off of Craig.

“Just don't show him too much, Token. Don't think he can handle it.” Craig chuckled, sneering at his friend.

“Shut up, Craig.” he replied, before closing the door after Craig and Tweek came out to the hall of the second floor.

 

The music was just as annoying and irritating loud as Craig remembered it to be and it showed on his face.

Tweek faced Craig,” Are they-?”  he began, not finishing the question.

Craig grinned,” Apparently yes.” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, whispering in his ear,” Let's just go home and continue where we left off.”

Tweek gave a deep sigh, rolling his eyes,” Fuck you, I've been saying that the entire time.”

Shrugging, Craig pressed his forehead to Tweek's,” But it was exciting, right?”

Tweek glared, a faint blush covering his cheeks. He couldn't deny he loved it, until they heard those voices outside the door. “Maybe.” 

Craig didn't need to hear a truthful reply with words, since the red cheeks on Tweek told him everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO SAY THIS;  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE MENTAL DAMAGE I CAUSED BY WRITING YOLO IN THIS FANFIC?! Like seriously that's the biggest sin I've done EVER (ok that's... a lie....) so pls don't sue me.. instead you can comment and leave a kudo, only if you want, ofc!
> 
> Anyway, yes Token and Clyde fucked happily ever after or something... idk why I felt like I needed to bring Tyde into all of this?? This was just a mess of a fanfic tbh...  
> Anyway  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If anyone wants to visit my tumblr (where I barely reblog stuff...) and say hello in DMs or talk ship-stuff with me then this is my name; succity (don't... ask why that's my name) ((I'm also always open for fanfic-requests if you have any just DM))


End file.
